


Black music

by Lucissaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family (Harry Potter), Blackcest, Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucissaa/pseuds/Lucissaa
Summary: One shots based on various songs of artist P!nk featuring the Black cousins. Includes trans!Narcissa and possible blackcest.





	

Various one shots based on songs from P!nk featuring the Black cousins. (Including a trans!Narcissa)

**Who knew:**

"You took my hand, you showed me how you promised me you'd be around. uhuh that's right. I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me. Uhuh that's right. If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch their out, cause they're all wrong."

oOo

"You promised me." Narcissa brought out in a shaking voice, barely above a whisper. "You promised me you wouldn't do this. You said you'd stay and do what was expected of you."

She looked up at her older sister, breathing fast and tears stinging in the corners of her eyes at the realisation that this wasn't just a dream she was having like she'd had many times before. Andromeda was leaving for real now, for a mudblood.

Andromeda looked at her with those big brown eyes filled with guilt that at other times would've made her shut up and admit she was wrong in blaming her but now only made her more furious, made the feeling of betrayal only more vivid. "Cissy, it's- You don't understand."

At that Narcissa let out a sarcastic laugh, shaking her head in disdain at the other Black. "I understand more than enough, Andromeda." She spat out, taking a step away from her sister.

It was clear enough to her after all. After years and years of Andromeda telling her how they would always stick together, how she would always be there to protect her and how nothing could break the bond siblings shared, she left.

"You lied to me for years on end, told me we'd always be together. The three of us against the world. Didn't you?" She asked her, a dangerous undertone in her voice as her eyes narrowed slightly.

The brunette looked away and nodded "Cissy, that's-"

"And then you met a boy. A disgusting mudblood none the less and suddenly that's all you care about. What does it matter that once you're gone it's going to be me that pays for your filthy love?"

Andromeda opened her mouth to defend herself again but Narcissa shook her head. "Just leave. I don't want anything to do with you or your disgusting excuse of a wizard."

She recalled nights where she and Meda had curled up together to fall asleep, nights where the two of them had stayed up late and played silent games. Narcissa remembered running around in the large gardens and being taught to fly by Bella and Andromeda until she was good enough to join the Slytherin team and she remembered how happy her sister had been when she'd come out to her.

Narcissa recalled hours spend reading through greek myths with Andromeda until they had found the perfect name, because only Andromeda hadn't looked up weird when she insisted on a mythology one instead of a star.

She had a ring around her finger with her's and Bella's and Meda's intitials in them and she knew Andromeda was wearing one too. Bella had bought them on her holiday with Rodolphus to Italy and they had meant that they would always be together regardless of circumstances.

"Leave." She whispered again, but the other was long gone and Narcissa let herself slid down the wall and bury her face in her hands, finally allowing the tears to escape her eyes.

Andromeda was gone and as furious as she was all that she felt now was regret for not making her stay.

oOo

First one-shot ^-^ if you liked it please leave a comment to let me know?


End file.
